A Wake Up Call
by nightriderbrat
Summary: Curiosity may have killed the cat but it didn't kill Sam. Her curiousity starts a hectic chain of events. Will it lead to disaster or a dream come true?
1. The Ring

_This story came about after co-writing "Status Quo" with Rose Stetson. I took the basic idea of that story and changed it up a bit. It's more humorous than "Status Quo". It is NOT identical to "Status Quo" and I hope the similarities don't keep you from reading.  
_

_I hope you like it. This is only the first chapter but I'm hoping to have the second chapter up soon._

* * *

A Wake up Call

Sam mindlessly played with the small gold piece in her hand. It was pretty, no doubt about that, but it wasn't her. She was somewhat disappointed in Pete. They were about to get married and he didn't even know what kind of jewelry she liked. She couldn't totally blame him though. He had never asked and she had never said anything. Honestly she was hoping he never would. As sweet as Pete was, he wasn't the one she wanted to receive a ring from. He wasn't the one she had been with for eight years, even if they were never really together.

She let her mind drift back to a day of shopping. After having her body invaded by a computer virus Sam felt like she had earned a day of self-indulgence. Although Sam was never really the shopping maniac most women are made out to be, she felt like a day at the mall would be a good way to keep her mind off anything related to the SGC, including her commanding officer. The mall was busy and loud, a perfect distraction.

While window shopping, she passed by a jewelry store. She wasn't planning on buying anything but she always liked to see what creative ideas the designers had come up with. In the back of her mind, she always kept her eye out for the perfect ring, that one ring that she could proudly flash around.

Sam was studying a particularly beautiful diamond on a white gold band when the man behind the counter took it from its case. Sam watched him as he took the ring to a machine in the corner of the shop. Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but ask, "What does that machine do?"

The man looked up from his work and grinned. "It's an engraving machine. A customer wants a special phrase on this one." Sam smiled at the romantic gesture.

"I'm telling you. Whoever gets this ring is one lucky girl."

She thanked him and went on with her shopping, wishing she would get a ring like that.

Sam's daydreams were interrupted by a familiar voice. "CARTER!" She almost jumped out of her seat at the loud voice of the Colonel and the site of him waving his arms in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Sir!"

Jack saw the ring still in her hand. "What cha got there?"

For a moment Sam didn't know what he was talking about. Then she remembered the ring. "Oh. This?" She looked down at her hands.

"Yeah. That." Jack wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore. The expression on Sam's face was not the most encouraging. "…Unless you don't want to talk about it?" he added cautiously.

For reasons unknown to her, Sam relaxed at his words. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't pressuring her to explain. Maybe it was because she didn't have to lie about having feelings for him. She wasn't sure the reason but none the less she was glad he had asked.

"Um, Pete gave it to me." She replied and handed Jack the ring. He took it carefully, not really wanting to touch it, like a tissue someone has just blown into. Sam saw this look but before she could take it back, Jack closed his hand around the piece of metal and returned to his military toughness. He examined it for a minute before giving it back.

"It's nice." He sucked in a quick breath before adding, "Congratulations."

_No Jack. No. You are supposed to be telling me NO!_

"Thank you." She replied uncomfortably.

There were a few moments of silence in which Jack played with the gadgets on Sam's desk while she avoided his gaze by acting suddenly interested in rearranging her pens and pencils.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION_"_ came the loud voice of Sergeant Walter over the speaker system.

_Thank God!_ Sam and Jack thought simultaneously as they ran off to see what was happening.


	2. A new Discovery

_ The second chapter is now up! I'd appreciate any comments. I'm always trying to improve my craft. Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

After a little excitement in the gate room when SG-3 came in hot, Sam finally made it back to her lab. Plopping down in her seat, she reached for her much needed coffee. Taking a sip of the bitter liquid, she thought about Pete's ring still in her pocket. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Sam brushed those thoughts aside and began working a report. An hour later, she had finished. She reached for the stapler but realized it was empty. _Great._ She thought. _Another thing to add to my day._ Putting the stapler back on her desk, she thought of her options. She could go several floors down to the storage room or down the hall to Jack's office. She was too tired to go to the storage room but she didn't really want to face Jack again. "Jeez it's just staples, Carter!_"_ She said getting a hold of herself.

Picking up her report, Sam made her way down the hall to Jack's office, half hoping he wouldn't be there. Seeing his door was wide open, she walked into his office. _Typical O'Neill style._ She thought to herself. Unfinished mission reports were scattered about. Stacks of schedules, more reports and random papers and books were piled on every surface.

Sam shook her head and walked toward his desk, turning off the coffee maker that had long ago burned up the water. She searched through the debris covering his desk but with no success. _He's got to have some staples around here somewhere._ She opened a drawer and jumped back as a paper snake leapt at her. Smiling, she put it back in the drawer with the rest of Jack's personal affects; rubber spiders, itching powder, hand buzzer, and whoopee cushions.

Opening the next drawer, Sam saw a box of staples. _Thank you!_ She thought, reaching for the package. Another box caught her eye and she froze. Crammed between random office supplies was a small black velvet box. Her mind raced. Why did Jack have that? Who was it for? Was it possible that he and the CIA agent were more than they appeared?

She knew they were dating but had no idea they were so serious. Shaking her head in disbelief, Sam recalled the day she discovered Jack and Kerry's love affair. She couldn't remember a time in her life more embarrassing than that visit to her commanding officer's home. She was still kicking herself for coming over without calling first. There she was, about to confession her long concealed desire for Jack, when Kerry Johnson came waltzing in. Talk about timing.

It couldn't be for Kerry! It couldn't! _She_ was the one that was supposed to marry Jack. Love swelled inside her, leaving her without breath for a moment. It was the first time since the Za'tarc incident that she had allowed herself to acknowledge her feelings for Jack.

_- _

_Staff in hand, Jack beat furiously on the barrier between himself and Sam. The whole mountain was about to explode but nothing could make him leave._

"_Sir, just go!" Sam pleaded._

"_NO!"_

_They looked at each other, both knowing how the other felt and instantly regretting doing nothing to change the one thing that stood in the way of having a happy life together. "I love you" their eyes seemed to say. Peering through each other's eyes and into their souls, they saw their lives flashing before them. They longed to be together, even if it were only during the last seconds of their lives. They longed for the companionship they never had and would never get the chance to have._

"_What were you feeling?" Jack's thoughts were brought back to the examination room by the annoying Tok'ra interviewer._

"_Like someone who was about to die." Although he loved Sam more than anything, he couldn't bring himself to say it; not only because of the possibility of a court martial but because he had just admitted it to himself. He had denied it for so long. How was he supposed to say it now? _

"_Sir…" Sam warned. She knew what he wasn't telling and wished he'd just say it. Forget the regulations. This was Jack's life! She'd gladly take a court martial to save his life. She'd do anything for him._

_Jack's eyes pleaded with her, asking if she was absolutely sure this was the only way. They both knew what the consequences could be if they confessed their feelings. _

_He took one more look at Sam before continuing. _

"_I didn't leave," he paused, "because I'd have rather died myself than lose Carter."_

"_Why?" A part of Jack wanted to slap Anise. She had gotten her answer now she was just prying. He couldn't help but think it was because he had rejected her when she had kissed him earlier. "Fine," he thought, "you want the truth, I'll give you the truth."_

"_Because I care about her…a lot more than I'm supposed to."_

-

There was no mistaking the fact that Jack had feelings for her but what had changed? Had he given up hope? Yes regulations had kept them from being together but if he really wanted her she would retire. She had a doctorate in science, after all. She could continue to work with the Stargate program as a civilian. She'd even take a job at Area 51. It didn't matter where she worked, as long as she and Jack could be together.

But all thoughts of being with him were now demolished. Tears started to push against the edges of Sam's eyes. No. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't mourn the loss of a man she never had.

Sam studied the jewelry box in her hand. Every sense in her body was telling her to open it, just a quick peek. She wrestled with the morality of it for a moment before giving in. Curiosity had gotten the best of her. Preparing herself for the unexpected, Sam slowly lifted the lid.

Sitting in a silky white blanket was the most beautiful ring Sam had ever seen. It was _her_ ring! That one perfect ring she had always been searching for. With trembling hands, she removed it from its home and slipped it onto her ring finger. She gasped at how perfect it fit. Holding back her hand to admire the ring, she was amazed at the beauty of the gleaming gem.

"Carter? What cha doing?" came a deep, familiar voice from behind.

Sam leapt in the air, clutching her heart. "Sir! You scared me." She breathed.

"Yes, well, it's always a scary thing when I'm actually in my office." The Colonel left his leaning spot on the door and came toward his desk. Noticing something in Carter's hand he asked, "What cha got there?"

Sam looked down at her hand horrified to see she was still grasping the jewelry box. "Ah—I—ah." _Crap._ "I ran out of staples." She quickly dropped the box into the drawer and picked up the staples with her right hand, waving them at Jack, while being _very_ careful to keep her left hand in her pocket. "You weren't in here so I thought—"

"No. Carter, it's fine." He waved off Sam's apology as she breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Awkward silence hovered around the room, bumping into Jack until he finally broke the stillness.

"So…Carter, lunch?"

Sam looked at him questionably. "Actually sir we have a briefing for our mission to P3X-3489."

"Ah. Right. I knew that."

Sam smiled at the way he tried, and failed, to play off his forgetfulness. She also couldn't help but notice a hint of disappointment in his face. Stuffing the staples into her pocket, she headed for the door. "Ah, thanks for the staples." She said as she exited the office, praying he wouldn't have a sudden urge to look at his engagement ring before she had time to put it back.


	3. Who's ring is it anyway?

_Thanks to everyone who has left reviews! This is yet another short chapter. I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon but no promises._

_  
Feel free to give suggestions or comments or anything that will help me to become a better writer._

* * *

Sam was glad the briefing was finally over so she could get back to her lab and try, once again, to get that dang ring off her hand. In her hurry to leave, she forgot about the obviousness of the ring and grabbed for her papers. Jack noticed the glint on her hand.

"Carter?" Jack looked at her questioningly. "Sir"

"Would you like to explain why there's a ring on your hand?"

Teal'c, Daniel, and General Hammond stopped in mid step.

"Not really sir." She mumbled. Blushing, she tried hiding her hand in her pocket.

Her teammates and base commander stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Sam, are you getting married?" Daniel inquired.

"Ye…Yeah"

Jack's heart fell as he realized his chances with Sam were now officially gone, though it wasn't like he even had a chance. There were regulations against relationships like theirs. Trying to sound supportive, Jack pointed towards Sam's pocket. "Let's see the ring"

Her face turned an even darker shade of red. Quickly, Sam brought her hand out of her pocket, waving it in front of her teammates. She prayed Jack wouldn't recognize the ring. _Fat chance._

"Hold still, Sam." Daniel reached to immobilize her hand so they could get a better look. The team moved in closer to inspect the solitary diamond mounted on a white gold band.

Jack felt his face light on fire and backed away. That was _his_ ring. The ring he had bought for Sam. How did she get it? Why was she wearing it?

"That's a nice ring. Congratulations." Hammond gave Sam a hearty pat on the back. A meek smile was all she could muster in response.

"Pete's a lucky guy." Daniel said to his crimson friend.

Teal'c studied the ring with curiosity. "This ring appears familiar." He turned to Jack whose eyes were now threatening to come out of their sockets. "This ring resembles one in your possess-"

"I don't know what you're talking about T." He tried playing it cool but found it hard with the eyes of his teammates, boss, and love of his life burrowing into him.

Hammond was absolutely speechless. _Please don't make me have to report my two best officers!_ He groaned inwardly.

"Pete gave me this ring." Teal'c recognized the pleading in Sam's eyes and bowed slightly as if accepting this excuse.

She pulled her hand out of Daniel's grasp and put it back in her pocket. "Um…I ah….I need to get to work on the artifacts SG-3 brought back from P3X-5739." She made a bee line for the door, leaving her wide-eyed friends to wonder about the genuineness of her excuse.


	4. No Way Back

_Sorry this chapter is so short. __I just figured I'd post what I had. __The next chapter is almost done and will be up before the day is over.  
_

* * *

Sam paced her lab, mumbling to herself. _I was wrong. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life_. Not only did Jack see her wearing his ring but so did the rest of her team and boss. She pulled the ring off her finger. How could such a beautiful thing cause such havoc? She had to put it back in Jack's office. She just hoped Jack wouldn't be there. 

Sam walked quickly to Jack's office. As she approached the door, she slowed, trying to see if he was in his office. His door was open. That was a good sign. Cautiously looking through the open doorway, Sam signed in relief to see no one was in there. _Thank you!_

Quickly and quietly, she went to the desk and opened the drawer that had contained the ring's case. "No. No. No." She breathed. The case was no where to be seen. She searched through the drawer, hoping the box had just slipped down between something. No luck.

What was she going to do? By now, Jack knew his ring was missing. And he had to have recognized the ring she was wearing wasn't Pete's. How was she going to explain it? Trying to calm herself down, Sam thought "I'll just leave the ring on the desk." She changed her mind the instant she looked at his messy desk. There was no way he'd find it if she left it there. The only way to make sure he got it back was to put it back in its box or hand it to him personally. The second option was out of the question. She'd just have to come back later and hope the box was back in the drawer.

Heading quickly to the door, Sam didn't notice the Colonel coming. They ran straight into each other, knocking themselves off their feet. In an effort to break his fall, Jack dropped the velvet box in his hand. Sam hastily stood up. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you. Are you ok?" She offered Jack her unadorned hand. Taking it, he pulled himself up.

"It's ok Carter." He answered absentmindedly while searching the floor for his ring box. Seeing it, he snatched it up and stuffed it in his pocket, hoping Sam hadn't seen. Trying to take the attention off of himself he turned to a rather anxious Carter. "This is the second time today I've found you in my office. You must really like staples."

Sam laughed half heartedly. She looked at the door, then Jack, then back at the door. Noticing this Jack questioned her, "In a hurry to get somewhere?"

She lied. "Well you know me and new technology. I was going to check out what SG-3 brought back."

"Right. SG3. Lots of new doohickies."

"Well, I'll tell you what cool things I find out." She began to retreat back to her lab when Jack called after her.

"Carter, wait."

She turned around slowly, knowing what he was going to ask her.

"About that ring…"

"Sorry sir. I've got to go. We'll talk later." She dashed to her lab and shut the door.


	5. Friendly Advice

_YAY! The next chapter is up! Hopefully my muse will be nice and stay for awhile. Thanks to everyone for having patience.  
_

* * *

Jack just stared at the spot where Sam had stood only moments earlier. Slowly, he returned to his office, closing the door behind him. Sam's sweet aroma lingered in the air. Closing his eyes, Jack enjoyed the scent for a moment before sitting at the chair behind his desk. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a picture frame. 

The simple, silver frame captured the beauty of a smiling, brown haired woman. She was sitting on his porch eating a very burned hotdog. Jack looked at Kerry for a few moments then glanced up at the door to make sure it was closed. Turning over the frame and removing the back, he revealed another picture. Picking up the small, worn portrait, Jack smiled back at the blonde woman. She was holding a fishing pole and wearing one of his goofy fishing hats.

He remembered that day perfectly. The team had come over for a long overdue day of rest and relaxation. Jack had burned the hamburgers. Sam estimated the amount of fish in his pond according to its depth and diameter (go figure). Daniel drank a lot for someone who doesn't like beer, and Teal'c was left confused about why someone would enjoy fishing. Ah what a day!

Jack shifted his weight so he could take the small jewelry box out of his pocket. Slowly, he opened it and gazed at the emptiness. He wasn't sure how to feel. A part of him was devastated that the ring had been discovered. Another part was reveling in the fact that his ring was on the Sam's hand. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it back. If she gave it back it meant he had kept alive a love that would have never gotten the chance to grow. It meant she didn't want him and he wasn't sure how he would react to that.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Jack snapped shut the box and stuffed it and the pictures into his top drawer. "Come in."

The door creaked open to reveal the stern faced jaffa.

"What's up, T?"

"O'Neill, I apologize for my comment in the briefing room."

Jack tried playing off his discomfort about the subject. "Don't worry about it."

"My only intention was to congratulate you and Major Carter on your engagement. I did not intend to embarrass you."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

There was silence for a moment as Teal'c studied his friend.

"There is something you are not telling me."

"How do you always do that!?" He only got an emotionless stare in response. "Ok so maybe there is."

"I have heard that in such cases it helps to talk."

Taking a deep breath, Jack confided in his burly friend. "Pete…he proposed to Carter." When Teal'c didn't respond, Jack continued. "She said she hadn't decided whether or not to accept. When I saw her wearing that ring, I thought she had accepted and…"

"You did not know how to respond." Teal'c finished and Jack nodded. "It is not a secret that you and Major Carter have feelings for one another." Jack raised his eyebrow and Teal'c explained, "We were all present during the Za'tarc investigation."

Jack rolled his eyes. Was he ever going to be able to live that down?

"Major Carter is most likely feeling the same way as you." Teal'c didn't have to say anymore. Jack knew what he was implying. He nodded, telling Teal'c he would talk to her later. He accepted this answer with a small bow.

"I wish you luck O'Neill." He said before heading to the door.

"I'm going to need it." Jack mumbled as the door closed.


	6. She said yes?

_Again, this is a super short chapter. It seems like I can't write long ones. My muse is being difficult so this is all I have. The next chapter will hopefully be up sometime this week. Cross your fingers!_

_I just realized that my timeline is a little messed up and I apologize for that. In my stories, Sam is still a Major, Jack is a Colonel, and Hammond is still around. (I like Hammond too much to get rid of him.) I'm sorry if this caused any kind of confusion.  
_

* * *

Sam sat in front of her laptop, blindly scrolling down the endless pages of research. She glanced at her left hand where she had replaced Jack's ring. She had convinced herself that she'd only put it back on because she didn't want to lose it. Jack and Kerry would kill her if she lost it. Although she was a little uncomfortable wearing another woman's engagement ring she couldn't help but smile every time she looked at it. Images of herself and the Colonel danced in her mind and filled her body with warmth.

She finally gave up on trying to do work. She thought it would have been easier since she had gone home but unfortunately her problems followed her wherever she went. Taking the ring off her finger, she studied it closely since she hadn't gotten a chance to do so earlier. A flash of recognition made her gasp. _"It couldn't be the same ring."_ She thought. _"It couldn't."_ Rolling it around, she looked for an engraving of any kind. Seeing the print, she leaned in to read it: _Forever yours, no matter the reality._

"Oh my God! It wasn't for Kerry. It was for—"

A sudden knock on the door made her jump. Without thinking, she put the ring back on. "Come in." She called from the kitchen.

"Sam!"

_Oh no. Why did it have to be him? _

"How are you doing, darling?" Pete came around the side of the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ah, I'm good."

"Did you forget about our lunch date?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was working and lost track of time. You know how it is." Sam tried hiding her left hand but as she did so the diamond caught the light shining in through the window and flashed Pete in the eyes.

"SAM!" He gasped. She braced herself for the inevitable explosion. "Does this mean you're saying yes?"

"Wh—what?"

"Are you saying you'll marry me?"

"Ah, yeah." She sighed in relief that he hadn't recognized the ring.

"This is so great Sam!" Pete placed a passionate kiss on her trembling lips.


	7. Can you stay for awhile?

_Yay, I finally wrote a long chapter! Thanks to everyone who has left reviews. I love hearing from you.  
_

_The song used in this chapter is "Faye" and it's sung by Skylar Blue._

* * *

"Alright Jack. Just do it and get it over with." Jack paced back and forth in his office, giving himself a pep talk. He tightened his grip on the jewelry box in his hand and marched out the door and down the hall to the elevators. 

Pulling into Sam's driveway, Jack turned off the car and took in a long breath. This was it, the moment of truth. He got out of his heavy duty truck and walked down the walkway to Sam's front door. A millions things were running through is mind and more than once he contemplated turning back.

Seeing her door was open, he marched inside. "Carter, look. We need to ta—" Jack froze at the sight of Sam lip locked with Pete. "Ah…I'll just come back later."

Pete broke the kiss and called after Jack. "Hey, wait. I want you to be the first to know."

Jack studied Sam who was silently bowing her head. "First to know what?"

Pete grinned and wrapped an arm around Sam, pulling her out of her seat and against him. "We're getting married!"

Jack didn't know how to respond to that. Pete broke the silence with a stern, "Usually people say congratulations right about now."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He shook his head. "Congratulations. I…I didn't realize you two were so serious." He lied, trying with all his might to avoid Sam's eyes but he could feel them burning into him.

"Well, thanks for that enthusiasm, Jack."

Sam couldn't take the tension anymore. She just wanted to be alone. "Thank you, sir." She pulled away from Pete and began picking up the papers that littered the counter. "I think I'm going to go jump in the shower and take a nap. I'm exhausted. Pete, why don't we just have dinner instead?"

Jack took this as this cue to leave. "Ok. Well, I'll just talk to you later, Sam." He mentally kicked himself at using her first name. "Um, Carter." He added quickly as he exited the house.

Jack drove home in a fog of emotions and thoughts. Images of himself and Sam swam around in his mind. Every mission, every look, touch, smile; flooded over him like a tidal wave.

_- _

_Sam and Jack walked happily back to the gate. Thanks to the genius of Doctor Fraiser they had developed a cure for the Virus of the Touched. _

_Sam came up to Jack's side, her nervousness evident. "Um, sir?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"About my earlier behaviour. I wasn't myself, I—" _

_"Oh Carter, I don't even remember your earlier behavior." Jack lied. _

_"You don't?" _

_"No, I was affected too remember?" _

_"Right. Good, I'm glad." _

_A devilish smile appeared on his face but he wiped it off before Sam could notice. "By the way, how's the wound?" _

_"Wound?" _

_"I understand you got stabbed in the stomach or something?" _

_"Oh! Yeah, it's nothing. With any luck there won't even be a scar." _

_"Oh, good. I was concerned." _

_"You were?" Jack? Being concerned about her? _

_"Sure. If it doesn't heal properly you'll never wear that sweet tank top number again." With that he strutted away, leaving Sam to contemplate the full meaning of his words. _

_- _

Sam was so beautiful. The moment he saw her, his breath was taken away. No one had ever done that, not even Sara. She was made even more irresistible by her brains and tough, yet feminine attitude. Oh how he longed to hold her.

_- _

_Ice had crept into every muscle and bone, filling them to the point of excruciating pain. Jack awoke with a fright, a heavy weight on his broken chest. "Oh God, Caption." Sam rose her head and Jack realized she was the weight on his chest. "As much as I might...otherwise think this is nice…" _

_"Ssshh. Try to sleep." Sam nestled her head on her chest. He really did enjoy having her that close but man was it painfully. _

_"That's fine. It's just…very hard to sleep…with broken ribs when someone's lying on you." _

_She moved her head to his arm, relieving the pain and allowing him to enjoy her a little bit too much. _

_"Um, Colonel?" _

_"It's my sidearm, I swear!" _

_- _

_- _

_Sam sat quietly on a stool next to Jacob's bed. Tears stained her cheeks. Jack came up next to her, doing his best to comfort her. "You ok?" He couldn't stand to see her cry. _

_"Actually I'm fine. Good even, as strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then we've been closer then we ever were my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know." Tears began to form again in her eyes. _

_"Come here." Jack wrapped an arm around his friend. _

_Sam took his hand that hung over her shoulder. "Thank you sir." Out of all the people that had given her their condolences, he was the only one that could make her feel better. No matter what was wrong he could always put a smile on her face. _

_"For what?" _

_"For being here for me." _

_"Always." Jack hoped that she would know that he wasn't just there for her when she was sad. He'd always be there for her, loving her the best he knew how. _

_- _

Jack arrived at his home. Entering the dark house, he headed straight for the kitchen. He retrieved a six pack of beer and made his way into the living room. He chugged two bottles before deciding he no longer wanted to be alone with this thoughts. He pulled himself off the couch and stumbled over to the radio sitting on the bookshelf next to the TV. He turned it on, paying no attention to what station it was on, and plopped back on the couch. A sad guitar melody filled the room.

**_Close my eyes  
underneath a full moon who shares her smile  
Here I'll wait just for her _**

"I'll wait forever for you Samantha." Jack confessed to the night.

**_entrance soft words spoke  
but heard aloud  
she holds me here  
but she can't hear what's on my heart screaming  
can you stay for a while or just forever _**

Why couldn't she see what she was doing to him? He was a mess inside. He was nothing without her, nothing. He may act as thought her engagement means nothing to him, he may act happy and carefree but the truth was she was slowly killing him.

**_open eyes  
you're gone  
when I find you go away  
close my eyes for another time  
just to find you  
here I'll pray  
make a wish for you to stay  
just forever _**

**_reach to light  
throwing smiles that will last forever  
and she renames the mountains for me  
afraid to leave  
afraid to open my eyes to my loss  
perfectly she holds my face screaming _**

So many times Jack had wanted to utter those words; to ask, to plead, for her to stay just for awhile. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms forever but somehow she couldn't see it, or didn't want to see it. Staring up at the ceiling, Jack closed his eyes, trying to imagine a life with no regulations, no Pete, no barriers of any kind.

Jack took a long drink from this beer as the last chords of the song echoed in his ears. He hadn't felt pain like this since Charlie died. Although his heart was still beating, he felt dead inside. Sam was his love, his life. Even if he was never able to be with her, he had taken comfort in the thought that as long as they worked together she would, in a way, be his. It hadn't occurred to him that someone would be able to take her away from him.

Picking up a fresh bottle of beer, Jack pulled the empty jewelry box from his pocket. He gazed at it for a moment in the moonlight that filtered in through his windows. He was suddenly angry at it, angry at himself. He was angry that he had ever thought Sam could be interested in him, angry that he had ever cared.

He chunked the box at the wall but in his drunken state he missed and instead shattered his window. The glass pieces rained to the floor, echoing the desolation of his heart.

* * *

_I promise it will get better. It's not going to be this sad the whol__e time._


	8. We need to talk

_Thank you everyone for the reviews. You all should be very happy with this chapter; Sam gets her act together. Tell me what you think!  
_

* * *

Pete watched Sam as she gathered her things together. She didn't seem quite herself. _Work must be really stressing her right now._ He thought. Coming behind her, Pete wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Why don't I clean up and you go ahead and get in the shower?" 

Sam sighed in relief that she'd soon be alone. A hot shower was just what she needed to calm down and think things out. "Thanks Pete." She pulled out of his arms and started for the bedroom.

"I'll got ahead and make the reservations for dinner too."

"Thanks." Sam called from the bedroom. Finally she was going to have a few minutes to herself. The day's events had drained her of all energy. All she wanted to do what shower and sleep.

Sam laid on her bed, soaking in the silence. She looked at her left hand and Jack's beautiful ring that was still on it. She really didn't want to take it off. Somehow, that ring was her connection to Jack. It represented everything she wanted to have with him but never would. If she took it off she'd be throwing away any chance of being with him. She'd be throwing away eight years of friendship, trust and most importantly, love.

"Get real, Sam. You can't wear that ring. It's not yours and Pete will notice." Sam's inner self called to her. She really hated being right.

Reluctantly, she pulled off the ring and placed it carefully on the bed side table. She forced herself out of bed and into the joining bathroom. Turning on the hot water, Sam placed a few moisturizing cubes in the bath tub. The lavender vapors filled the room, sending Sam into a long needed state of peace. She quickly undressed and lowered herself into the steaming water to wash away her numerous worries.

-

Pete hung up the phone with a triumphant grin on his face. "Reservations for two at the most romantic restaurant in town, oh yeah!"He said giving himself an ego stroking. Deciding that Sam had to know this information immediately, he went to her bedroom and knocked softly on the door. Not hearing a response, he entered. A single lamp placed on the night stand was the only light in the dark, unwelcoming room.

Something caught his eye and he strolled over to the night stand. Sitting down on the bed, he picked up the glittering piece of jewelry. As he studied it, confusion mounted. It was a beautiful engagement ring, but…wait…that wasn't his ring. No, his ring was gold with gems circling a large diamond. This was silver with a solitary diamond.

Lavender fumes drifted in from the bathroom and awakened him to his surroundings. Deciding against confronting Sam now, Pete left the room to wait for her to get out. He had to get to the bottom of this.

Thoughts crept in from the back of his mind. He knew, or at least thought he knew, whose ring that was. He prayed that he was wrong. She had promised there was nothing between them. Although she seemed to be hiding something, he accepted her excuse. He loved her too much to believe that she could have feelings for another man. _Guess I was wrong._

-

A sudden chill awoke Sam from a peaceful sleep. Sitting up, she looked around confused. Realizing she was still in the tub, she calmed down. _I must have fallen asleep._ She thought to herself. Shivering in the cold water, Sam decided it was time to get out. Stepping out of the tub, she put on her bathrobe and looked at the clock. She was shocked to see she had been bathing for an hour. _I'd better call Pete and find out when our reservations are. _Realizing she had left her phone in the living room, she dressed and headed out to get it.

Entering the living room, Sam was shocked to see Pete sitting on the couch. He was bent over with his face in his hands. "Pete?"

Pete stood up quickly. "Sam."

"What are you doing here, Pete? I thought you were going to pick me up later."

"We need to talk."

Sam studied Pete's serious behavior. "Ok. What about?" she asked hesitantly.

"This." Pete held up Jack's engagement ring. Sam just stared at it, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"I can explain. I—"

"It's Jack's isn't it? You promised me there was nothing going on between you two. You promised, Sam!"

"There isn't anything going on! I don't know who that ring is for." Sam said, rising her voice to meet Pete's.

"Then why do you have it?"

"I found it. I thought it was pretty and I was curious."

"Curious enough to take it home?!"

Sam stomped her foot in anger. "Damn it Pete! There is NOTHING going on between me and Jack!"

Pete's eyes lit up. "Jack eh? So it is his!"

Sam shook her head in frustration. "Pete…"

"So it's Jack now, is it? No more Colonel or sir? Or was that just a ploy from the beginning? How long has this been going on?"

"Pete, you're being paranoid. Nothing is or ever has been going on between us. How many times do I have to say that?"

"How can I trust you? You lied to me about your affair with Jack. How can I know you won't lie to me again?"

_That's it. If he wants to talk about trust, we'll talk about trust._ "Trust!? TRUST! Do you really want to talk to me about trust? Who's the one that stalked me and had a background check done?"

Pete was fuming but for once was at a loss of words.

"Don't you dare talk to me about trust. I forgave you because I thought I loved you. Now I'm not so sure. I can't love someone who calls me a liar. I can't marry someone that doesn't trust me."

The last syllables of Sam's words hung in the air. Pete's anger slowly faded and was replaced with extreme sadness.

"If that's how you feel…" Pete started to walk away but turned around and placed the ring on a table next to the couch. "I'll always love you Sam." He said while gazing into her eyes. A flood of emotions threatened to break the barrier of his eyes and spill down his cheeks but before they could he turned around and left.

Sam collapsed onto the couch as the reality of what just transpired hit her. He was gone. She wasn't going to marry Pete. A broad smile stretched across her face. Jack loved her, despite what she had thought earlier. He wanted to marry her. She stood up and took the ring from the table. And she wanted to marry him. Once again slipping the ring on, a wave of tranquility crashed over Sam, almost bring tears to her eyes.

Quickly, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She was going to talk to Jack. She was going to finally get what she's wanted for eight years. She was going to marry the man she really loved. She only prayed that he hadn't given up hope yet.


	9. Jack, I love you

_Hello everyone! I hope ya'll like this chapter as much as the rest of the story. It's a bit angsty but don't worry. It gets better!  
_

* * *

Blood rushed from Sam's fingers as she gripped the steering wheel. She had been sitting in Jack's driveway for ten minutes. Her earlier anticipation had faded during the drive to Jack's house. She was about to confess her long concealed love to her commanding officer!

Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and began to walk to the front door. As she neared the door, she noticed one of the front windows was broken. Instantly, her military training kicked in. She quietly ran back to her car and retrieved her 9mm that she always kept in the glove box. She crept back to the window, being careful to stay hidden. Peeking around the corner, Sam saw no intruder, only Jack's head barely visible from the couch.

Sam went to the front door. Luckily, it was unlocked. She opened to door slowly, keeping her gun ready in case someone else was hiding in the house. She swiftly searched each room before going to the living room. The sight was shocking.

Half a dozen empty beer bottles littered the floor. Jack was sprawled out on the couch, another empty beer bottle in his hand. A painful look was plastered on his face. It broke Sam's heart to see him like that. She didn't know what had caused him to drink like this but she had a sinking feeling that it was her.

Kneeling down next to the couch, she watched Jack sleep. Bringing her hand up to his face, Sam hesitated for a moment, then softly stroked his face. His eyelids fluttered open.

Seeing someone was next to him but not being able to make out whom, Jack groggily asked. "Who—who's there?"

Sam pulled her hand back and leaned against the coffee table. "It's me, Colonel. It's Carter."

"Carter?" He blinked.

"Yes sir."

"What are you doing here?" Jack tried to sit up but grabbed his head in pain. "Oy, maybe not." He mumbled as he lay back down.

"I…ah…I came by to talk to you."

"Talk?"

"Are you ok sir?" She looked around the room at the empty bottles. "How much did you drink?"

"Ah, I don't remember."

"Hold on sir. Let me get you something for your head." She stood and went to the kitchen searching for some Advil. Finally finding some, she poured a cold glass of water and went back to Jack. He was now sitting up, rubbing his face with his hands. She handed him the glass and medicine and sat down next to him.

"Thanks Carter." Gulping down the medicine, he turned to look at Sam. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Me."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"And you."

"Ok?"

Sam took a deep breath and continued. "We need to talk about Us. That is if you want there to be an Us."

Jack just stared at her, believing that he was having a hallucination. Sam held her hand up to reveal the beautiful engagement ring.

"Ah…"

"Jack this is yours."

"Jack?" He asked, taken aback by her usage of his first name.

Sam took a deep breath, deciding that she'd better just come out with it before she lost her nerve. "Jack, I love you."

Jack stood up and paced the floor. "I've got to be hallucinating."

Sam came up to him and took his face in her hands. "No, you're hallucinating. It's really me."

He pulled away. "How did you even get my ring?"

"I found it in your drawer. I'm sorry. I—"

"You went through my drawer?"

"I was getting staples and saw the jewelry box."

"Why did you put it on?"

"It's a beautiful ring and I—I wanted to feel what it would be like to be…married to you."

Jack shook his head, trying to clear his mind and concentrate on what Sam was telling him. "Wh—what about Pete?"

"He saw the ring and thought me and you were having an affair."

"An affair?"

"He didn't believe me when I said there was nothing going on."

Jack said nothing, just stared at her. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus. Sam was in his living room saying she loved him. This was what he had wanted for so many years. Why wasn't he happy?

The silence was killing Sam. What was he thinking? How was he going to react?

"Look, Sam, I…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out the best way to say it. "I need some time."

Sam's heart dropped to the floor. She had finally confessed her love for Jack and he didn't want her. "I'm sorry for intruding." She began to leave but Jack called her back.

"Wait."

She turned around, hope beginning to creep back. "Yes?"

"I…ah…I need my ring back."

'Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot." She pulled off the ring and placed it in Jack's open hand. Tears began to form and she turned around. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Jack saw her wet eyes and wanted to cry himself. He couldn't stand that he had hurt her. He loved her so much but he needed some time to himself. He had to clear his mind of the alcohol. He couldn't think straight with it fogging up his mind.

"I'm sorry Sam. I—"Jack gave up. Nothing could make up for the pain he was causing her.

Sam looked back at him, her love for him evident in her moist eyes and sad smile. She looked deep into his soul before opening the door and walking out as Jack watched his life vanish before his eyes.


	10. Finally

_Well I finally have the last chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. My internet has been down and my muse was being difficult. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review!  
_

* * *

After a hot shower and very long nap, Jack paced his now clean living room. He gripped his engagement ring, which was nestled safely in its box. What was he going to do? He wanted Sam more than anything but the torment she had put him through had been almost unbearable. She had made him believe she was marrying Pete, a move that had almost driven him over the edge. Then she tells him she loves him! It was all too much to take in.

He had said he needed some time how much time could he need? He loved her, nothing she had done had changed that. Although she had played some pretty cruel mind games, he knew that she loved him too. He couldn't just give up, not when they were so close to actually becoming a couple.

The question was, was the risk of further emotional harm worth going after her? "Yes." He said out loud. He was going to go after her. He wasn't sure what he'd say but he knew he had to try. He couldn't let her get away, not again. He stuffed the jewelry box into his pocket as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into Sam's driveway. He sighed in relief to see her car there. He had feared that she had returned to the base. If that had been so it would have been impossible for them to have the conversation that they so desperately needed to have.

Getting out of his massive truck, Jack took his time walking to the front door. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say. Gingerly, he knocked on the door. Hearing no response, he knocked again. He heard shuffling from inside and waited somewhat patiently for Sam to come to the door.

The old, wooden door creaked open slightly, just enough to reveal red, puffy eyes and a tear stained face. Upon seeing Jack at her doorstep, Sam shut the door, unsure of what to do.

"Usually people invite their guests inside." Jack called from the other side of the door. Deciding to try to lighten the mood a little more he added, "But this is cool too. You have some lovely steps here." He sat down on Sam's front steps and leaned against a railing.

"Ah, just a minute sir." Sam rushed around the house, picking up the many tissues that littered the place. Coming to a mirror, she wiped her face and fixed her hair as best she could. Not wanting to keep Jack waiting for too long, she rushed to the door. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door wide and gestured inside. "Would you like to come in?"

Jack looked at her from his lounging spot. "I don't know. I'm quite comfortable here." Noticing the disappointment in Sam's face, he stood. "On second thought, I think this cement is starting to give me a bruise." He rubbed his backside as she entered Sam's house.

Sam closed the door and nervously showed him to the living room. It was strange to see him there when only hours ago she had been in _his_ living room, begging him to love her. Sam sat down on the couch while Jack paced her floor. He rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly wishing he had fully thought this out before coming over.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here." Getting no response from Sam, he continued. "Well you see…" Man this was going to be harder than he thought. "Well…I wanted to ask you something. Several somethings, in fact."

Sam sat up a little in her seat, confused and interested in what Jack had to say.

He stopped pacing for a moment to ask his first question. "Why didn't you tell me about the ring earlier?"

Sam sat still a moment, not really sure how to answer his question. "I didn't know what to say. You are my commanding office. I—I wasn't even sure it was for me."

"Who did you think it was for?" The moment the words left his mouth, realization donned on him. "Oh. Her."

Sam and Jack squirmed uneasily.

"I'm…ah…I'm sorry about Pete." In reality he wasn't sorry. He may have been sorry to have been part of her reason for breaking up with him but he wasn't sorry at all that he was gone. He had ever liked the guy.

"Are you really?" Sam asked with sincerity.

"Well I can't lie. I'm glad he's gone. He wasn't right for you. But I am sorry to have been the reason for him leaving." He took in a quick breath before adding, "I'd never want to cause you pain, directly or indirectly."

Sam was slightly taken aback by his kind words and even kinder eyes. He seemed to be transforming into a different man in front of her eyes. His military toughness was slowly melting away and was being replaced with the love and tenderness of a man madly in love. The sight was shocking, yet comforting to know that he cared so deeply for her.

Jack sat down next to Sam. He looked deep into her eyes, trying to read her feelings. Then he asked the question to which he feared to hear the answer. "Did you love him?"

Sam's eyes glistened with fresh memories of their loud break up. "I thought I did but I was just fooling myself." She paused. "I made myself believe that second best was better than nothing. I settled for what I could get instead of risking rejection by going after the unobtainable." She looked directly into his dark eyes, transmitting her love to him in a way no words could.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About loving me?" That question had burned in his mind since the moment he heard her utter those words. At the time, he wasn't even sure if he had been hallucinating. He had drunken so much it was a miracle he was even still alive.

Tears building in her eyes, Sam whispered, "Yes, Jack. I meant every word." She took his face in her hands and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Without saying a word, Jack slid off the couch and kneeled on the floor. "I have one more question to ask you." He said as he gazed up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small velvet covered box. Holding in front of him, he watched as Sam's eyes grew and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Samantha Carter, will you marry me?" He opened the lid and revealed the silver ring that had, earlier, caused so much trouble.

Tears were now freely flowing down Sam's cheeks. She just stared at him for several long minutes, allowing the moment to soak in.

Jack was beginning to become uneasy at her lack of response. "This is about the time you say yes." He gave her a nervous smile.

"But…why would you want to marry _me_?" She asked after finally regaining some composer.

Jack glided a hand across her face, whipping away the tears. "No woman in any galaxy could make me feel the way I do when I'm with you. When I'm with you I want to be a better person."

Sam was overcome with joy and love. No one, not even Pete, had expressed such love for her. A huge grin appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms around Jack and buried her face in his neck. "Yes! Yes, Jack. I'll marry you!"

They shared the embrace for several wonderful minutes before Jack returned to his seat next to Sam. Taking the ring from its box, he slid it onto the hand of its rightful owner.

"I love you Sam." He whispered as he took a piece of her hair from her face and put it behind her ear. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to—"

Sam placed a finger on his lips. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." She smiled up at the man whose arms were encompassing her. "I love you too." Suddenly feeling a little flirtatious she added, "But you'd better do some major groveling if you want to keep me."

Jack pulled back and looked down at Sam in surprise. "I thought I was doing pretty good at the groveling thing. How many guys do you know apologize by proposing?"

Sam turned her head away in defiance. "Nope. Not good enough." She teased.

"Okay, okay...I grovel at your feet, oh goddess of the earth and sky and I crave your forgiveness, though I do not deserve it."

Sam tried to hold back a laugh. "Close but no cigar."

"Well I don't smoke. It's a nasty habit."

Sam gave him a look and he quickly dissolved his smirk, replacing it with a look of totally seriousness.

"I apologize for putting you through undue hurt...were I able to, I would take my heart out of my chest and give it to you to do with as you wish."

Sam just gaped at him while Jack smirked in victory.

"Does this mean I'm fully forgiven?"

Sam fiddled with the buttons on his shirt with one hand while she traced his heart with the other. "I wouldn't have any use for a heart but I have a few ideas about what I want to do with you." She smiled seductively.

Jack choked, then returned the smile. "Anything for the love of my life." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He paused to look into her eyes once more.

"I love you."

"I know…" Jack leaned in for another kiss. "…Mrs. O'Neill."


	11. Author's Note

I realized after I posted the story that the apologizing should have been the other way around. I'm sorry for this little mess up. Hope you liked the story anyay!


End file.
